Every God Needs a Goddess
by The Lupine Sojourner
Summary: He was gone. That was what Peter told her. He took responsibility, blamed himself. Now, she bumps into a stranger and ends up kidnapped by the last man she expected. Her name? Elizabeth Turring, soon-to-be self-titled Goddess of the Vampires and lover of the God of Vampires, Luke Culling. Used headcannon about how the Clergy picked Priests for the names in this story. Black Hat/OC
1. Reunion and Transformation

**I MOST** _ **DEFINITELY**_ **NEED TO EXPLAIN MYSELF FOR THIS ONE. I LOOKED AT KARL URBAN'S FILMOGRAPHY ON WIKIPEDIA, AND WAS INTRIGUED BY A MOVIE TITLED 'PRIEST' AND WAS PROMPTLY LED ON A POST-APOCALYPTIC WILD-WEST ADVENTURE THAT ALMOST SEEMS STEAMPUNK, AS WELL. IT HAD VAMPIRES AGAINST HUMANS, BUT THESE VAMPS ARE NASTY, DEFORMED CREATURES. ANYWAY, KARL PLAYS THE ONLY HUMAN VAMPIRE AND SELF-TITLED 'GOD OF VAMPIRES', BLACK HAT! LITERALLY, THAT'S THE ONLY THING WE'RE GIVEN AS A NAME FOR HIM, SO I NAMED HIM LUKE, CUS IT FITS WITH A HEADCANNON I HAVE THAT THE CLERGY CHOOSE PEOPLE WITH BIBLE NAMES, THE APOSTLES IN PARTICULAR, AS PRIESTS AND PRIESTESSES.**

 **FAIR WARNING: THIS IS A LITTLE DARK, BUT NOTHING TOO GRAPHIC, I THINK. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! NOW, LAST THING: REVIEWS!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

I was on my way home. It had been a simple trip to the market to nab a few things for dinner. That was it. No big deal. Sure, it was at night, but I'd done this route a hundred times with no incidents.

This time, however...I could tell something was...off. I couldn't put a finger on just _what_ was off, but I knew something was different, and not in a good way. I felt watched, hunted, _stalked_ by something decidedly malevolent. I'd tried to hitch up my courage and walk normally, but my nerves got the better of me and I began to speed my way down to the small house I lived alone in.

That is, until I ran- -literally- -into a man I'd swear I knew from somewhere standing there like he _wanted_ me to bump into him. I was grabbed by the waist, and brought back to a standing position, groceries spilling everywhere, to see only practically glowing warm golden eyes like honey that I sank far too deep in, my eyelids suddenly becoming heavy and slowly falling. Darkness swept over me and I was aware of nothing more.

=#=#=#=#=

When I awoke, I was instantly aware that I was tied down sprawled on my back on something elevated and made of stone. Upon waking further, I noted that I was underground, by the musky, earthy smell.

Danggit, Luke! So many years later, and you still haunt me...make me more observant than I'd ever been. " _I just don't want you hurt, darlin'._ " He'd told me when I protested the lessons and tips he'd been relentlessly giving me. " _I've heard rumors...nasty folk abroad, even talk of vamps out there, just outside the gates."_

" _We're_ _ **teenagers**_ _, Luke."_ I'd retorted. " _We must trust the church and the Priests to protect us._ " I explained softly, caressing his cheek. It was true; he was barely fourteen, and I was just a month behind him. He'd scoffed and pushed my hand away.

" _What good's the church doing other than keeping us 'safe' behind walls of stone, feeding us paranoia? Huh?"_ I'd never found an answer I was comfortable admitting to myself and the young man I was seriously considering dating, so I dropped the issue. Then Orelas came for him.

He came back hardened and haunted by the war and we'd hardly talked anymore, but then he slipped away again...killed in action.

Or so I'd been told by the Priests' leader, Peter, four years ago.

Then, as if my thoughts had summoned him, I hear Luke's voice.

"Well, well, well. Been quite some time, angel." That was a petname he'd use when he was sweet-talking me, even as a Priest. I crane my neck as he approaches my head, confused as to why he wasn't already leaving with me if he were here to rescue me. His voice was different, more silky and smooth, but with those alluring edges to it I'd come to cherish in memory...til now. I swallow thickly, but manage a smile.

"L-Luke?" I whisper, shocked to see the handsome face I'd lost once more, wearing a black gambler's hat and overcoat, giving him a downright alluring outlaw, casanova appearance. "Peter told me you were gone! He told me- -"

"I'm here now, Lizzie. Let's simply accept that, shall we?" He asks with an almost dangerous tone, and as he approaches, I notice beneath the rim of his hat...those golden eyes I'd been lost in just before losing consciousness. For some reason, asking if he was the one who kidnapped me seemed a bad move, so I choose another of my multiple questions.

"What's with your eyes?" I mumble without thinking. "They're, uh, different." The laughter I've only heard in my dreams for nearly five years fills my ears, even if it seems almost sinister and echo-y in...wherever we are. One odd thing I note is that he is careful to keep his teeth hidden behind his lips. Weird. Normally, he just laughs and lets his teeth show without a care.

"Oh, sweetheart, you ain't changed a bit." His hand gently strokes my cheek, down my jawline, before he bops my nose as he says 'bit'. "You grew even more radiant since I've been gone." I smile at the compliment. I can't help it. He had that effect on me.

"You've grown more handsome, too." I reply carefully. There was something odd about him, something...very different. He leans on his elbows to get closer and he breaths me in for a moment.

"Aw, hell, woman. I've missed you...so much." He breaths, still taking the sight of me in.

"I've missed you, too. Let's get out of here." I reply, leaning up to lay a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips. Something's wrong, though. He kisses back, yes, but carefully, as if he were hiding something in his mouth. Which is odd.

"Not just yet, angel." He replies smoothly. I frown, my gut squirming in unease at the hungry smirk he now wears. "First, you must taste something." I raise a brow.

"Can I do that without being tied to a stone table?" He laughs.

"Wit's just as sharp as ever, I see." He muses, shaking his head fondly as he continues to chuckle. "No, darling. You gotta be tied down for this. Oh, and here's something to bite down on, too." I open my mouth to protest, but Luke merely stuffs a wide strip of leather into my mouth, cutting off any protest I might have had. I grew steadily more frightened when the man I love leaned in, his mouth inches from my neck as his fingers softly, tenderly moved hair aside. Then, he put a hand on my shoulder. "This'll hurt, Lizzie." He whispers in my ear, with that unsettlingly hungry smirk still in place. He then makes a series of clicks and then I hear several somethings- _-Vampires_ , I realize a horrible moment later- -hastening to answer the call as Luke closes the distance to my neck and bites- -yes, _bites_ \- -my neck! Then, all is agony and tearing flesh and more bodies than I can count, to the music of my muffled screams for what seems an eternity before- -"Enough!" Luke snaps. "We are not to kill her before she tastes the queen's gift." He soothes, wiping the tears, grime, and blood from my face and removing the leather from my mouth. I flinch away in fear.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" I sob, panting as the agony continues. "It hurts, so much!" He looks stricken, like he had expected a different reaction as he strokes my cheek affectionately.

"Oh, Elizabeth, every god needs a goddess."

"I don't understand, Luke." I retort, sobbing in agony again, tugging weakly against the bonds and away from his hand. "Luke, I...I can't breath, it hurts so bad!" He shushes me gently, smoothing the hair away from my face tenderly.

"It's alright, angel. All will be clear in a moment." He replies in a hushed, gentle tone one might take with a distraught child or a wounded cornered animal, removing my fresh tears. "Soon as the queen bestows her gift on you," He smiles, this time a true, toothy smile, grinning and gazing in wonder at something beyond my line of sight. I gasp in shock when I see inside Luke's mouth.

"Y-you're teeth!" I shriek. "Th-they're…" I can't bring myself to verbalize and confirm what my eyes are seeing. He continues to display them for a moment, proud of them.

They were pointed. Like a vampire.

"Yes, they are. Now here is the Angel of Mercy herself. My saving grace. Soon, she'll be yours, too." Before I can look or ask what is going on, Luke grabs my mouth and keeps it open that way, and I squirm in protest before something thick, warm, and coppery tasting falls into my mouth, dripping on down to my wounds, and I feel it starting to burn against the open wounds. Luke then forces my mouth shut and I squirm even harder as the stuff burns in my mouth.

Was it...blood? Had the man I loved just fed me _blood_?! Eventually, I have to swallow and I gag at the way it burns down my throat. Then, as my mouth is freed, I feel the burning go through my entire body. I grimace and cough up as much of it as possible.

"Luke, _what_ was- -Agh!" There was another wave of utter agony and I scream again. In a moment, as if snapped back to reality from a bad dream, I was in no pain and I sat up, ready to laugh in elation for some reason. I felt...powerful, dangerous, and capable. More so than ever before. And I understood everything with a certain clarity.

Vampires were not to be hated and destroyed. No, _no_ , _**no**_! You do not destroy such a pure art form as this, surely! No, it is to be protected, encouraged, spread. Everyone should feel this way. I _want_ everyone to feel this way. I know now...I know why Luke had to do this to me. I'd have never agreed before this peace and clarity came to me from Her Majesty herself. I bow to Her Excellency humbly in thanks for her gift. She truly was an angel of mercy as Luke had said. Pity I resisted.

"Thank you, your majesty." I intone in utmost gratitude before she bids me rise without needing words. Our mission is clear.

Spread our gospel to the entire world. Become the tidal wave that cleanses the world. I look to Luke and he smiles.

"Good to see you again, my love." And I smile back as he hands me a change of clothes to fit my change in...everything.

I had now discovered my purpose in life; faithful service to my queen, the Angel of Mercy.

Nothing would stop me fulfilling that purpose. _Nothing_.


	2. Adjusting and Hunting

**SO, THIS HAS BEEN JUST** _ **SITTING**_ **ON MY LAPTOP FOR A LITTLE WHILE NOW AND I'VE DECIDED TO POST IT. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE!**

 **ANYWAY, ONTO THE STORY!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~THE LUPINE SOJOURNER**

"Faster! Hit me harder!" Luke cries as we continue sparring at speeds we could never have achieved when we were human. I growl and swing harder at him, managing to catch him under the chin, knocking him clean off his feet. He grins up at me. "Good. You're getting much better." He praises, suddenly sweeping his legs to try and trip me. I don't let him, leaping over it easily and landing with my hands on his chest, straddling him and pinning him down. He's grinning, golden eyes shining in pride and admiration. "You're already nearly as good as me and you haven't had the gift more than a week." I grin back, leaning down to kiss him.

"I just have an amazing teacher." I reply. He laughs.

"Maybe, love, but you're a natural, there's no denying." I chuckle.

"Thank you." I whisper, leaning teasingly down, hovering just out of reach. "I love you." We kiss, lightly wrestling for dominance.

"And I love you." He replies, coming out on top...until I flip us and pin him.

Then, the Queen's second in command summons us for discussions with Luke and more intense training with a Hive Guardian for me.

 _Joy_.

=#=#=#=#=

Two weeks later, I was deemed ready for field assignments and Luke and I were told to begin our vengeance on the Clergy and those who wronged us.

Luke and I wait on the edge of the farmland til dusk, then make our move. The troop of vampires we were assigned, of course, joined us speedily from the hive, having been unable to get out during the day.

Fortunately, thanks to the mix of our blood and the Queen's blood, we didn't have that problem. _Un_ fortunately, the normal vampires make a _ton_ of noise, giving the family within the house a chance to grab weapons and prepare for our assault.

Not that it helps. The man and woman, who I knew to be Owen and Shannon (brother and former wife of Peter), can only do _so_ much to stop us and the vampires. They're shell-shocked at our abilities, but we don't give them time to do much else but stand there in shock as we take them down. Owen we kept barely alive, so he could lure Peter out.

It's only when all is said and done that we hear panicked, slightly muffled breathing from beneath the floor. I smirk, pointing downward when Luke sends me a questioning glance. He nods and together we move toward the obvious trap door, wrenching it easily open. Inside, there's a young woman, Lucy (who I actually somewhat like, from what little interaction I've ever had with her), in a nice white dress, pressed against the back wall, trembling in terror, hands over her face. Her hands did nothing to muffle her breathing. I grin wickedly down at her.

"Why, hello there." I grin. "Nice seeing you again." Her face scrunches in confusion before realization dawns. And she screams. Probably at my fangs, but more than likely Luke and I's eyes. "Now, now. None of that." I scold, clicking my tongue reproachfully, grabbing her wrist and yanking her up, pulling her over my shoulder. She screams again and beats against my back, to no avail. I jostle her. "Stop that, Lucy, or I'll bite yah!" I snap. Trembling, she goes still as I carry her through the house.

"Ma! Pa!" She screams, beginning to struggle again.

"I _mean_ it, Lucy! They can't help you! Now, be _still_!" I growl, briefly resting my teeth on her leg for added effect. Again, she goes still, but this time she's sobbing. "Thank you!" I grin and walk on toward my bike. Luke is patient as I seat Lucy and fire up the bike.

"They'll meet us at the train." He says, motioning to where the vampires were descending on the small town nearest this farm. I nod. "Let's go." I nod again and take off beside Luke.

=#=#=#=#=

Getting her into the cage on the train took a little work. She seemed to think she may have luck simply running from us as soon as Luke let her go to open the cage. We let her try and she promptly ran into a Familiar and screeched again, spinning and running right back to us. I grabbed her arm, swung her into the cage and locked it shut in one fluid movement. We're only using the cage to keep the Familiars and the occasional vampire in here from eating her. We still needed her as bait, after all. She was trembling again, gazing around in fear as her situation truly sank in. Luke and I go to start the train moving toward the next town.

"I forgot you know her." He said as we work. I shrug.

"So do you." I point out. Luke sighs.

"Only little."

"You think I know her better?" I ask curiously. Luke shrugs.

"That's why I mentioned it." I nod.

"I've met her, yes, had a few conversations. She seems a decent girl."

He hums. "Perhaps. Now, we should be getting back. After all, the Familiars are not as...refined as you or I." I nod.

"That's true. Lead the way." Once we arrive, we see the Familiar that Lucy almost literally ran into pressed against the bars, making kissing noises. In disgust, Luke grabs him and throws the Familiar to the ground.

"That's no way to treat a friend." He points out, voice calm and even, only his body language hinting at any danger.

"Or a lady, for that matter." I add sourly. As the Familiar rises, I wrench him around to face me. "Spread the word; none are to speak to or even _look_ at her. We need her as bait." I hiss and the Familiar bobs his head like he can't do it fast enough.

"Y-yes, mistress!" He squeaks, taking off at a sprint to tell the others. I scoff at his 180 spin of attitude when we stepped in and spin as Lucy steps forward.

"Pl-please, let me go." She whimpers desperately. I grin at her.

"He shouldn't have scared you like that, Lucy. But we can't let you out."

"You're in there for your own protection." Luke adds, striding calmly around the cage. Lucy frowns. "If I let you out, you'd be torn apart, piece by piece." Lucy's eyes go wider (if it were possible) and her trembling increases. Then, something in her expression hardens a little, though her trembling is still visible.

"My uncle's a priest." She snaps, voice trembling and crushing any threat she may have possibly been trying to put into those words. I raise a brow.

"Uncle, you say?" I ask. Oh, that cowardly- -how _dare_ he trade fatherhood of Lucy with Owen and _then_ not tell her the truth! Lucy nods.

"He'll come after me!" She continues. I scoff. Not likely, given that Luke once trusted Peter to do just that, and nearly paid the ultimate price.

"Really?" Luke asks, halting mid-stride. "What makes you so sure?" Luke asks. Lucy frowns.

"He'll come after me!" She repeats insistently. I shake my head.

"If you truly think that, you don't know Priests, honey." I reply, coming to stand with arms crossed in front of her, tutting mockingly.

"He'll come after _you_ , too!" She adds in a tone that reminds me of a kitten mewling and thinking it scared the hound. I laugh, and Luke leans down.

"Now that's something…" He pauses for effect, looking the young woman dead in the eyes. "I'm absolutely counting on." She shrinks back at the close-up sight of our teeth and eyes.

"Now, now, Lucy. No need for all this tremblin' nonsense." I soothe, continuing to grin. "Relax. Nobody's gonna hurt yah in there." She doesn't look convinced. I give her a pretend hurt expression. "What? You don't trust me?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"N-no. Yo-you're...you're like _him_!" She stammers, nodding to Luke. I laugh.

"Yes, I am, but I'm not lying to you. You _are_ safe in there." She shakes her head again, this time in confusion.

"Y-you went missing 'bout three weeks back, Lizzie. What happened to you?" She asks, eyeing my eyes with concern and fear, each vying for dominance. I shrug, unsure why she was so concerned.

"I was reunited with Luke, and got a new perspective on...everything." Lucy frowns.

"What does that mean?" I laugh.

"Nice try. I won't tell you now; it's time to feed the troops." I reply and leave before she can truly react.

=#=#=#=#=

Chicken blood, as I came to find out, was no great substitute for human blood, but at least it satisfied our needs.

"If only we could feed on humans, instead." I mumble under my breath, taking another large gulp of the blood, settling more comfortably on the arm of Luke's chair, arm around his shoulders. Luke chuckles.

"Then, the entire world would eventually be populated by vampires and Familiars." He replies, grinning up at me with fondness and genuine amusement. I smile.

"Is that such a bad thing?" I tease, knowing full well he knew it wasn't. He draws me to him, right into his lap, after sucking down the last of our dinner, kissing me tenderly.

"No, my love. It is not."

=#=#=#=#=

It's been a few days of heading through towns and outposts, getting a few human feedings out of the deal and a couple more Familiars, to boot.

The only unpleasant thing so far? That slinking, greasy salesman that claimed to have information for us, then dared to say he wanted compensation. Good thing he was easily dealt with after we learned that our plan had worked and that Peter was on his way.

"There's your compensation." Luke growls as the man's limp body hits the floor. A few Familiars are already hauling their newest member to his feet. "Put him to work." He orders. I watch apathetically as the man is taken away, then turn and lean into Luke's embrace from behind.

"We should feed our guest." I muse. Luke nods, nuzzling into my neck, the side he'd bitten to make me understand. The side that brought us together again. It was my sweet spot, my breaking point. And he knew it.

"I'll tell the Familiars to prepare something for her." He says alluringly by my ear. I grin.

"Something else you wish to occupy yourself with, Luke?" I ask teasingly, melting into his warm, loving embrace. I feel more than see his grin.

"I'd love to occupy myself with you." He breaths, and I chuckle. Of course, once we were joined in a vampire equivalent of matrimony as soon as possible after I was changed. And so, we'd been _together_ a number of times, displaying our love for each other unashamedly and without reservation. I spin in his arms to face him and tap his nose.

"Unfortunately, my love, we must be patient. Much of the food from the previous village is still edible. We'll feed our guest, _then_ have some fun together. Deal?" He grins, draws me to him, and kisses me hungrily.

"Deal."

=#=#=#=#=

Within five minutes, all was in order. I summoned a Familiar I trusted not to eat Lucy and told him to retrieve her. In moments, it was done. Lucy still trembled as she was sat down without much grace. I nod in thanks to the Familiar who tips his head in respect and leaves.

"You must be starving." Luke muses, circling behind Lucy. "You haven't eaten in days." The girl doesn't speak or move, eyeing the food distrustfully. Luke comes to her side and leans on the table with his hands. "Have you ever had real roast duck?" He asks. Lucy jerkily shakes her head.

"Course not." She mumbles. I lean on her other side, picking up a bit of duck and eating it.

"Well, you're missing out. It's delicious." Luke smiles at me and motions to the food, particularly the duck.

"Try it. You'll never have better." Luke then decides to stop taunting the poor girl and steps to the end of the table, where I join him, my arm snaking around his back as his arm follows my hips teasingly. I pretend I hadn't heard Lucy grab a knife from the table as we stare at our reflection, so different yet so similar to our previous selves. A little knife meant nothing to us, no threat at all.

"What are you?" Lucy asks tentatively. I smile.

"Not drastically different from yourself, but with more...understanding, more clarity to the way things _really_ are in the world."

"What are you talking about?" Luke slips his hat off.

"Church tells is that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and that since Vampire have evolved without eyes, it is a soulless creature to be...eradicated." Luke explains, coming to sit in the chair at the opposite end of the table. I sit on the arm of that chair, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, slipping his hat on my head. "But I have seen the soul of a Vampire, and let me tell you; it is far more pure than that of any man." I hum in agreement.

"Oh, it is. Vampires are to be spread and encouraged." I add. "They are far more precious than any jewel, no matter what anyone else tells you." Lucy swallows.

"Now, you ask us what we are." Luke proceeds promptly. "We are the bringers of the tide. We are the wave that will wash clean this unclean world." He then stiffens subtly in determination and intimidation. "And you and your…" He takes a moment to decide what word to use for Peter. "Priest" he decides, "will help me do it." She swallows. I smile.

"Don't worry. It'll all make sense before long." I assure her. She swallows.

"What does that mean?" She asks. I wink.

"You'll see...long as _she_ accepts you, of course."

 **IT DON'T TAKE A GENIUS TO FIGURE OUT WHO LIZZIE'S TALKING ABOUT, RIGHT? ANYWAY, HOPE YOU LIKE AND ALL THAT JAZZ.**


End file.
